Christmas Day Three
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the Third day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**General Edward Masen the 2nd**

 **One Shot. General Edward Masen the 2nd brings his troop of soldiers through the small town of Ingleby where he comes across the young Lady Isabella Swan. American Civil War. Lemon. Rated M.**

The beautiful weather was not going to be wasted. 17-year-old Lady Isabella Swan took a picnic basket of food on her walk through the woods. She enjoyed smelling the wild flowers that had grown in just the last few weeks. Her Mother had taught her how to make a chain out of them when she was younger. Laying out her blanket, she placed the basket beside her. She began threading the flowers together, making a delicate ring that she placed around the crown of her head.

As she sat in the quiet of the woods, the town saw the welcome of the American army. Great carts were pulled by horses into the centre of town. Hundreds of men marching behind lines of men on horseback. Everyone stopped to watch, fear filling the young children and the women. Girls began fanning themselves at the sight of the handsome men, heated by their uniforms.

General Edward Masen the 2nd led the procession, his sword hanging on his hip. Stopping in the centre of town, he looked down to the local man closest to him.

"I need to speak to the Mayor."

"Yes, Sir."

Whispers surrounded and only silenced when the town's Mayor approached.

"I am General Edward Masen of the great Army of the United States. I have an order from President Lincoln to set up a camp on the outskirts of your town. We will remain here for two days before we move on."

"Of course, General. We will provide your fleet with anything you may need."

"My men will need drink."

"We do not have much, but I will send some to neighbouring towns to retrieve some more."

"When it arrives, I will have some of my men come and collect it from you. My men have also been a while without a woman's company. You do not need to fear them attacking anyone. But if a girl were to present herself to my men, I hold no responsibility for what may ensue. I'm sure you know what I am saying."

"I will spread the word, General."

"Good. We will set up camp on the other side of town. There is flat land there."

"If you need anything else, I will be in my office all day, General."

After arranging the hundreds of men, Edward wandered into the woods. It had been a long time since he'd had a moment alone and wanted to make the most of it. His troops would be busy for the next few hours, setting up camp.

As he wandered deeper into the woods, he came across a young woman asleep on a blanket. Watching her for a moment, he debated whether or not to wake her. He took one step back, a twig snapping under his footing, causing the girl to wake. She rubbed her eyes, blinking quickly. Surprised by the handsome man in front of her, she climbed to her feet quickly.

"Milady, my apologises, I did not mean to scare you."

Bowing, he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I was intrigued by what brought such a beautiful girl to come to rest here."

"Who are you?"

"General Edward Masen the 2nd, of the United States Army, at your service, Milady."

He made a show of bowing low, tipping his hat to her. She grinned at the motion.

"And what may I call you, Milady?"

"Most call me Lady Isabella, but you may call me Bella, if you wish."

"Lady Bella, you are most beautiful."

"Thank you, General. And what is it that you are doing in the town of Ingleby?"

"Merely passing through in the midst of this war."

"And are you a good soldier, General?"

The corner of his mouth twisted up as he stepped forwards. He moved towards her and she moved back until she was pressed up against a tree. He withdrew his sword placing the tip to her throat.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Taking a small step backwards, he effortlessly swung his sword around. She watched on, aroused by his fluid movements and the strength at which he wielded the sword. Swiping his sword beside her head, he clipped a small piece of hair from the ends of her locks. Placing his sword away, he pressed both his hands on either side of her, bracing against the tree.

"You are most magnificent, General. Very skilled."

She tipped her head back, her nose brushing against his cheek.

"And you are most beautiful, Lady Bella. Most beautiful indeed."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he crashed his lips to hers. She moaned loudly, wrapping her fingers around his neck. He leaned down, running his hands underneath the long skirt of her dress. Gasping, she leaned her head back, biting on her bottom lip.

"Are you just as beautiful underneath as you are outside, Lady Bella?"

"You tell me, General."

He grinned before sliding to his knees in front of her. Lifting her dress, the tips of his fingers trailed up the inside of her legs.

"Ohhh, General."

His fingers slowly pulled her stockings down her legs, letting them pool around her ankles. Tucking his head under her dress, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee. She moaned loudly, wetness seeping from her folds. Moving higher under her dress, his lips slid up the inside of her leg. His lips touched her wet folds, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Lying limp against the tree, her chest heaved as she fell under his spell. His lips worked magic on her core, pleasuring her until she came heavily.

Holding her hips as he stood up, he pressed his lips into the crook of her neck. She was still breathing heavily, moaning in lust. He unclipped his belt that held his sword and dropped it to the side. Opening his riding pants, he shifted her dress until his sensitive tip was just inside her core. She sucked in a deep breath, staring into his green eyes.

"Hold still."

Slowly pushing himself into her centre, he groaned in relief at the feeling of a woman around him. And whilst she groaned, it was in pain, not pleasure. Not having distinguished the difference, and lost in the feeling of her, he thrust in and out of her. Her back rubbed against the tree, distracting her from the pain inside her.

Grunting into her neck, his strong hands gripped her ass and the tops of her thighs as he lifted her legs around him. Her hands shook as she raised them to his shoulders and her fingers wound into his long bronze hair. Thrusting a little harder, he stilled when his seed buried inside of her. He rested against her bosom, his hot breath causing her nipples to tingle.

"You are a fine young woman, Lady Bella."

"And you are most talented, General. In many different ventures of life."

Grinning at the compliment, he placed her legs down, one of his hands cupping her soft cheek.

"You have not yet seen the extent of my many talents, Lady Bella."

"Then you will have to show me, General. You have me intrigued."

Tipping her head up, he placed a passionate kiss to her lips. He needed more from her. It had been too long since being with a woman and he knew it would be even longer again. He would make the most out of Lady Bella whilst he could.

His hand slid down from her cheek to her bosom. She pulled from his lips, blushing at his touch.

"Would you allow me to remove your clothes, Lady Bella?"

"And why would you want to do that, General?"

Attempting to shift the material around her bosom, he found it too tight to move.

"You are beautiful, and I wish to see your body, Lady Bella. Is that too much to ask considering I am a General of the Army?"

"No, I suppose it is not. But as a General, I believe you should remain dressed as one. You should show off how proud you are to wear that uniform. You look most handsome in it."

"Then I shall remain in my uniform."

His fingers began to untie the ribbon holding her corset together. Carefully pulling her away from the tree, he helped her shift out of her dress and corset. He lay her out on the picnic blanket, sliding down to her feet. He removed her shoes and stockings, leaving her completely bare. Staring down at her, he brushed one hand along her side.

"You are stunning, Lady Bella. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you, General."

He lay himself over her, his hand running up her body.

"You are the definition of beauty."

A gentle blush touched her cheeks and travelled down her to her bosom. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her pink nipple causing her to hum quietly. He opened her legs, shifted inside of them and pulled his length out.

Rubbing the backs of her thighs, he thrust himself into her. She tensed at first, still feeling a little pained. But she relaxed back into the blanket, moaning softly. His lips captured hers, groaning against them. He rocked into her, building up momentum. Her fingers wrapped into his jacket, the rough material rubbing against her chest. Running out of breath, she threw her head back, gasping for air. His lips fell to her heaving bosom, sucking on the soft skin above her nipple. She bucked her hips, screaming in pleasure as she came all over him. He grunted against her chest, roughly thrusting into her. Grunting again, his seed filled her in a fast blast.

Tucking his length away, he fell to her side, breathing heavily. One of her hands combed through her hair, pulling it off her face. She stared up at the trees above them, a soft touch to her lips.

"Do you have a wife awaiting your return from the war, General?"

"Not a wife, no."

"But a woman?"

"Yes, if you mean my Mother, then I do have a woman awaiting my return."

"But no girl?"

"No. I am a lonely man."

"Then you must attend dinner at my father's house this evening. He would be honoured to host a General of our army, and you would not be lonely."

"I would like that, Lady Bella. But you must tell me where your home is?"

"Did you approach the town from Chettering? Or Newtown?"

"Newtown."

"If you continue to follow the road and head out of town, you will see two large metals gates, follow that road through my father's estate and you will come across my home. I will be expecting you at eight this evening."

"And I will not be a minute late."

He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers. She cupped his cheek, her head lifting as he pulled away.

"I must be going now, Lady Bella. I have many duties that I must see to. Especially if I am to join your family for dinner this evening."

"How long are you staying in town for?"

"Just two days. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"So soon?"

He chuckled slightly, running his hand between her legs.

"You will miss me? We have only known each other but a few hours."

"I find your company most enjoyable, General. I will miss you very much."

"Well, I shall not forget you, Lady Bella. No one could ever forget such a beautiful young woman. But I will see you tonight, for if I don't go now, I fear I will not go at all."

"Goodbye, General."

"No, not goodbye, Lady Bella. Not yet at least."

He pressed his lips to hers once more before climbing to his feet. Lifting his belt, he clipped it back around his waist, his sword hanging by his side. Placing his hat back to his head, he bowed low to her and disappeared into the trees.

Lying for a moment longer, Lady Bella finally gathered her thoughts and pulled her clothes back on. With her basket over the crook of her elbow, she hurried home. Placing the basket in the entryway for one of the maids to collect, she ran through the house to find her father in the first sitting room.

"Father, oh Father, I have wonderful news. The army has come to town."

"And how is that wonderful news, my dear?"

"I met General Edward Masen the 2nd of the great American Army. I have invited him for dinner this evening. Oh father, isn't this most amazing?"

"Of course it is, sweetheart. Why don't you go tell your Mother? And I shall notify the kitchen staff of our guest."

"Where is Mother?"

"She's in the gardens again. Please tell her that she should not be burying herself in the mud. I pay people to care for our gardens, I do not expect her to be gardening also."

"It brings her great happiness, father."

"But it is not place for a woman."

"No, father, it is not."

She knew not to argue with her father any further. Going over to him, she pecked his cheek before going in search of her mother.

After returning to the camp in which he was staying, Edward organised his men so that he wouldn't have to deal with them again till morning. As he rode up the long, winding path, approaching the grand house that was home to the Lady Bella, the clock began to toll eight. When he knocked on the door, it was pulled open, the Lord Charles awaiting him on the other side.

"General Masen, it is an honour to have you within my home."

"Thank you, my lord, I'm afraid I do not know your daughter did not give me such information when she extended an invitation to dine with you this evening."

"Ah, yes, Isabella is often too excitable for her own good sometimes. Charles."

Nodding his head, Edward followed him into the first sitting room where they were both served drinks.

"My wife will join us when we go through to dinner, as will Isabella."

"I do hope I am not inconveniencing you at all, but Lady Bella seemed quite insist I attend dinner this evening."

"Nonsense, it is always an honour to host a guest such as yourself. Where is it that you are from, General?"

"Chicago. I was born there, but I was raised in New York. My father was a congress man."

"Ah, Edward Masen, I recognise the name. I was sorry to hear of his passing."

"Yes, it was most unexpected."

"Why the army, General? Why not the government like your father?"

"He had always dreamed off a life in the Army, but he could not do that to my Mother. But I have no wife that I have left behind."

"How old are you, General, if you don't mind me asking?"

"28. Yes, I know I am old to not have a wife. But I joined the American army when I was 16. I haven't had time to start a family."

"Perhaps when the war has been won, you will find a wife."

"I intend to. I will not let my family name be lost. But what about you, Charles, are you not afraid your name shall be lost?"

"Not anymore. I have loved Isabella from the day she was born. But when my wife did not get pregnant again, I realised that I would never have a son. And I have come to terms with that. Some things just cannot continue forever."

"You are right. There are many things in this world that I would fight to end. But a good man's name is not one."

The door opened loudly, halting the men's conversation.

"Milord, dinner is served."

"Thank you Hillsbe."

Leading Edward out of the sitting room and into the entryway, they both waited as Lady Renee Swan descended the stairs. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, one of her most elaborate. Edward introduced himself to her, pecking the back of her hand.

Next descended Lady Bella. She'd spent hours trying on each of her finest dresses. Finally deciding upon a royal blue to show her support of the Union, she had her ladies' maid to add a small flag to the hip of the gown.

Staring up at her with wide eyes, Edward bowed low to her as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Good evening, Lady Bella."

"Good evening, General."

"You look most splendid tonight. Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, General."

He held his arm out for hers and she looped her arm around his. Leading her into the grand dining room, he held her chair out as she slipped into it. Moving around to the other side of the table, Edward sat across from the Lady Renee.

A lavish banquet had been prepared for their guest despite having only been invited earlier that day. The food was the most delicious meal Edward had eaten in months. He enjoyed life leading the Great American Army, but he missed wonderful food and the company of a woman.

At the end of dinner, they all moved into the sitting room at the back of the grand estate overlooking the large lawn. The men continued to drink, becoming very comfortable and a little drunk. As the great grandfather clock chimed eleven, Edward climbed to his feet.

"I think it is time for me to be going."

"You are welcome in our home any time General."

"Thank you, Charles."

Pulling the chord in the corner of the room, Charles collapsed back into an armchair. He chuckled, Lady Renee going over to him.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Charles."

"Mother, I am going to accompany the General back into town."

"Okay dear. I'll ask Mabel to wait for your return before locking the front door."

"Thank you, Mother."

Mr Hillsbe entered the room and Lady Renee instructed him to send for the General's horse and one for her daughter.

The slightly drunk General struggled to sit up on his horse and fell on top of Lady Bella as she helped him down. The soldiers near his tent looked over but shook their heads at the sight of their General with a beautiful young woman. He pulled her through the tent flaps where they were away from prying eyes.

"I love your dress, Lady Bella. Did you wear this just for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to show my support for your fight."

He held her hips, unable to see anything in the darkness. She could tell he was in an unfit state to deal with lighting the candles, so took it upon herself to do so. Pushing him backwards, he fell onto the large bed, that had been pieced together. She felt around at first, trying to find a candle. After lighting the first candle, it was easy to disperse the light around the canvas dome.

On the bed, Edward watched her moving around before she stood in front of him. He sat himself up, reaching out for her and pulling her over the top of him. His fingers pushed at her elaborate gown and rolled them both over.

"If you let me undress you, I cannot let you leave until I am satisfied for the night. I won't touch you if you do not want me to. But once I start, I will not stop."

She ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

"I will let you undress me, but you have to do something for me first."

"Don't make me wait."

"You're drunk, General."

"I know."

He groaned, climbing off her.

"What do you want?"

Crawling further onto the bed, she smoothed the skirt of her gown out along her legs.

"I want to feel your mouth on my centre."

Grinning, he flipped over and grabbed her legs.

"I want to feel you under my dress."

His hands slipped under the hem of her dress, his thumbs stroking the inside of her ankles.

"Oh, Lady Bella, I will make you feel so good."

Sliding his hands up her legs, his head dipped under her skirt. His lips pressed to her soft skin, causing her heat to grow between her legs.

"General?!"

Moaning loudly, she tangled her fingers into the blanket below her. His strong grip grabbed her thighs, holding them open. His hot breath fanned out over her bare centre. Pressing his lips to her sensitive nub, she moaned loudly. Looking down, she gasped at the sight of General Masen buried underneath her dress.

She'd never carried out any sexual act before in her young life, but she'd certainly dreamed of it. There were many young bachelors that she'd met over the last year that had caught her eye. And she was to pick one as her husband when 18. But when her eyes lay on General Masen, there was something in his eyes that made her forget all proprieties. She knew that he would not make a good husband. She wanted someone who would be with her only. And Edward would not do that.

His bottom lip ground into her pulsing nub, bringing her closer and closer to release. One of his hands wound down her leg and lifted her skirt higher, giving himself more room to move. She groaned as he moved onto his knees, his tongue dipping into her core.

"Oh, General."

He loved the way she responded to his actions. She lost her breath as he drove her insane. Her hips lifted, and she came all over his tongue. Sliding out from her dress, he leaned back and started peeling his uniform off. Her eyes fluttered with the flicker of the candle light, staring at his naked chest. With just his undershorts on, he crawled back over her, his lips pressing to her bosom.

"May I undress you now?"

"Yes."

His hands pulled at the string on the front of her dress, loosening it. Lifting her back, he untied that string. With quick, fluid movements, he removed her dress and undergarments from her body. She was naked for him for the second time that day. Holding her legs open for him, he settled between.

"I haven't been in bed with a woman in months. You couldn't possibly understand how good this feels."

Her hands roamed around his body, making him feel amazing. Thrusting his hips into hers, she felt his hard length against her centre. He pushed his undershorts from his ass, kicking them off his feet. He rammed himself into her core, relentlessly thrusting in and out of her. His chest was pressed against hers and his lips were attacking hers. She submitted to him completely.

Closing her eyes, she groaned loudly into his mouth. He worked her hard until he was satisfied, collapsing to the bed. He passed out almost instantly. She lay still for a minute, calming herself down. Climbing out of the bed, she dressed quickly and blew out the candles before lifting a lantern.

A letter was sent to her the next morning from Edward. He would not be able to see her during the day but had asked if he could see her in the evening. She sent a response to him, inviting him to dinner again. He accepted.

That night, after another delicious dinner, Edward asked Lady Bella to accompany him on a walk in the gardens. With their arms looped together, they wandered across the flat lawn before rounding a tall hedge plant and disappearing from the view of her parents.

They spoke quietly between themselves, learning a little about each other and their lives. He knew that this would be the last time he would ever see her as his Army would be marching out early in the morning. And he couldn't see himself returning to the small town after the war is won.

Holding her up against a tree, having just satisfied them both, Edward placed his lips to her forehead.

"I will not forget you, Lady Bella."

"Nor will I forget you, General. And I will be praying for your safe return to your Mother."

"Thank you, Lady Bella."

"I have enjoyed the short time I have known you, General. And I know this is the last moment we will be together. I hope you find yourself a wife soon so that you are no longer lonely."

"I am certain you will find yourself a good husband. You must have many a suitor after your hand."

"There are many men after my hand. And after my 18th birthday, I must accept one of them as my husband."

"I wish to hear from you when you are to be married."

"I will write to you when I know the date I am to be married."

Pecking her lips once more, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye, beautiful Lady Bella."

"Goodbye General."

He pushed away from her and slowly walked backwards before turning and disappearing. She knew she would never see him again.


End file.
